Taking your Turn
Taking a Turn End Game uses a time based system. Each turn is 5 seconds long. Each second of time can be spent anyway you like. Whether its walking, attacking, talking, etc. After every character and enemy has a turn, it is called a round. Different actions require different amounts of time. An attack with your weapon may take .5 seconds, leaving you with another 4.5 seconds left in your turn. Once you have used all 5 seconds in your turn, your turn is up and the next player/enemy takes his turn. Not Enough Time! If an attack with your weapon takes 1 second to perform, but you only have .5 seconds left in your turn you can still attack. You use up the remaining time in your turn and on your next turn you start as if your current turn is a continuation of your last turn. For example with the previous numbers, you would use the remaining .5 seconds of your turn to start to attack and on your next turn your attack would take .5 seconds less to perform. If the target dies, moves out of rang/line of sight, etc; the time you used at the end of last turn is wasted but besides that you continue your turn as normal. Multitasking You are able to do some actions in coherence with one another. For example you can shoot while moving and you can talk while attacking. But doing these hinder your actions. If you shoot while moving you take a penalty to attack. If you shoot while talking, other characters would need to make a Perception(hearing) check to understand what you are saying. Moving While in combat can only move a certain amount until your turn is up. There are 3 types of movement. Walking, running, and sprinting. Walking: While slow, reduces any penalties you take while moving and gives you a wider area to move. While walking you move 1 square per second, and you can move in any direction. Running: Running is the most versatile of movements. It is quick and doesn't give you to many penalties. While running you can move 1 square per .5 seconds and you can move in any straight line. Sprinting: By far the best choice for a quick escape, but it leaves the user in a vulnerable position. While sprinting you move 1 square per .33 seconds, and you can only move in a straight line (but not diagonally) and must move at least 2 squares. While moving you can change between walking and running at-will but you can only change sprinting in increments and you must spend at least 1 second at each speed. For example if you are sprinting and want to slow down to walking you must spend 1 second running before you change to walking, or if you are walking and want to change to sprinting you must spend 1 second running before you start sprinting. If you end your turn moving, you have the option to start the next turn as if you never stopped. For example if you end your turn with at least 1 second of running, on your next turn you can start off sprinting (you don't stop your movement at the end of your turn). Facing In End Game your character is always facing a specific direction. To change the direction you are facing you must spend time turning. To turn 90 degrees you must spend .5 seconds, you cannot attack while doing this. You can only attack people in squares anywhere in front of your character, not to the side or behind you. If you are attacked from the side, the enemy gains a +1 bonus to attack against you until you turn towards him. If you are attacked from behind, the enemy gains a +2 bonus to attack against you until you turn towards him. Flanking If enemies are on opposite sides of you, then you are being flanked. Being flanked doesn't hinder you, but gives your enemies, who are flanking you, a bonus to attack of +1(added on the bonus from facing). Attacking While Moving If you attack while moving, you suffer a minor penalty to attack based on how fast you're moving. Walking gives you a -1 to attack. Running gives you a -3 to attack. Sprinting gives you a -5 to attack. Opportunity Attack Opportunity attacks are attacks made when an enemy is made vulnerable during his or her... or it's turn. The most common is from moving past enemy melee attack range. Some other ways, are from being stunned, dazed, and turning away from an enemy.A step to avoid being vulnerable to opportunity attacking is Careful Movement. Careful Movement is walking or turning at half speed. Doing so negates your vulnerability. Re-aiming If you attack a target who you just can't seem to hit you can try your luck with re-aiming. Let's say that you are attacking an enemy who rolled a 20 on their defense on this turn you don't have to give up attacking them. Whenever you want (but only once per round) you can re-aim. What that is, is that you spend 1 second not shooting or doing anything (act as if a second was subtracted from your turn), after you re-aim the enemy rerolls his defense for this round. You must attack the target for at least 2 seconds before you can attempt re-aiming. Blocking Blocking is used when you are in melee with an enemy. You roll your defense for the turn normally. But if the enemy beats your defense with a melee attack you can attempt to block the incoming melee attack. The block attempt is an opposing attack roll with a bonus equal to your Dex. If you equal or exceed the enemies attack total then you succesfully block the attack. If you fail to block the attack but your block roll is higher than your defense roll, then you use your block total as your defense for the purposes of BD and Crit. Each subsequent block attempt in the round gives you a -1 to your next block attempt. You can only block for a number of rounds equal to your Str+ your Dex. Grabbing In combat you or an enemy might grab an a target for whatever purpose it currently serves. In order for a grab to work one must have both hands free(unless otherwise specified) Grabbing is always a strength check vs their reflex save. Grabbing takes 1.5 seconds to activate. If a target fails their reflex save and is grabbed they cannot move, attack(unless otherwise specified) and becomes vulnerable to opportunity attacks. To break a grab, one must make a strength check vs the grabbers fortitude save. The act of escaping a grab takes 2 seconds. Moving a grabbed target is a strength check vs. a fortitude save for every 2 squares of movement and you have to walk.Every turn you have a target grabbed, the target takes damage equal to your strength. Rapid Fire You can combine more than one attack into a single attack roll. To do this, you first choose how many attacks you will combine into one attack. Once you have chosen the amount of attacks, you combine their damage and total it and reduce the total by half. Then, you roll one attack roll. If it lands, it deals that amount of damage plus BD. If not, sucks to be you. Aiding Another When you are aiding an ally, you make an attack roll (2.5 seconds) but you only use 1 attack roll (1 attack's worth of bullets, etc.). You get a bonus to attack equal to your intelligence (instead of dexterity or strength). The target''s defense is 5+ their defense bonus. On a successful hit, the next attack vs. the target gains a +2 bonus.'' This can be done multiple times by you or any other allies. The maximum bonus cannot exceed the target's defense bonus. Walk it Off After a five minute break after a combat encounter, everyone gains 5+Con temporary hit points for the next encounter (cannot exceed your total health).